Ice Roses
by Dark Sorcerer of Fire
Summary: Natsu was just having a peaceful sleep in his room one morning when something came up and it changes his life the way he never expected it to happen. One thing leads to another and only his decisions can decide if his life would turn into nightmare or paradise.Yaoi(Gratsu). Chapter 6: "When I Close My Eyes" is up!
1. Heaveny Bed and Chilly Morning

**Warnings: **This story generally contains Yaoi (Gratsu) so if you're not into that then leave my story alone. The rating is T but might changed depends on my mood. Characters might be OOC but I'll try my best to keep them in character as much as I can. This also contains some adult languages and swearing so little kids should go away before you all get corrupted.

* * *

**Author's Section: **Hello Fairytail fandom! This is my first story for Gratsu. I'm a Digimon (Yamachi) writer actually but I have the interest of writing something in here. Please R&R and give a warm welcome!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't really get the reason why we should put this here but anyway I do not own Fairytail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Summary: **Natsu was just having a peaceful sleep in his room one morning when something came up and it changes his life the way he never expected it to happen. One thing leads to another and only his decisions can decide if his life would turn into nightmare or paradise.

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 1: Heavenly Bed and Chilly Morning**

**By: Johan lee**

It was dawn, and the sun was slowly making its way to give the world the brightest smile once again. Natsu lay on his bed with a contented smile, enjoying the warmth it was providing him. He moaned softly as he snuggled his face against the pillow. Ah…life was really good….

Another minute passed and Natsu was snoring loudly on his bed. It was decided, he'll be an hour late! The guild wouldn't mind anyway, he was sure of it.

There was a faint noise from nearby, like a creaking noise, but Natsu paid no mind about it. It could have been just his imagination.

Rays of sunlight filtered through the thin blue curtains of his room (Lucy forced him to put those!) and the temperature suddenly and mysteriously changed.

Natsu felt a chill. It run down his spine like a cold hand caressing his sensitive hot skin and it nipped on his flesh a little painfully.

'Did somebody just activate an air-conditioning lacrima?' Natsu thought as his hands wandered around the bed in search for his unused blanket. Pulling the said blanket over his body, Natsu curled up in a fetal position, trying to go back into a peaceful sleep once again.

It was a futile attempt.

A blast of cold breeze erupted from out of nowhere; almost knocking the blanket out if he's not fast enough to grab it at the last second. Natsu hissed and furrowed his eyebrows, his anger rising quickly. He badly wanted to have more sleep, and really, he promised death if nobody turns off the damn aircon-

Hey wait a minute!

Natsu's eyes flew open as he shoot up from his bed. Since when did he owned an air-conditioning lacrima?! He no owned such thing! He's a fire mage, a fire dragon slayer to be exact. And the last thing he needed in his life was something related to cold things! Okay, maybe the second last thing since transportation is still the number one on his list. But still-

Natsu was cut off from his trail of thoughts when the chilly air hit his body once again. He quickly wrapped the blanket around his body in reflex as he stuttered and whimpered like a silly little child.

"Knock it off, dammit!" he jeered to no one. If only he could use his fire magic but NO! He can't use his magic to warm himself up or else his bed would turn into ashes.

Yes.

The great Salamander can't afford losing his oh-so-comfy little bed that he had just bought three days ago with Happy and Lucy (It was Lucy's idea actually so Natsu would stop barging inside her apartment to steal the heaven that was her bed). And now that he has his own heaven….

"No! I'm not going to lose my bed! Even if it means freezing to death, I won't!"

And speaking of freezing….

"Why the hell is it so cold in my room anyway? Last time I checked it's still in the middle of summer."

And then it all clicked in his head.

Natsu gave a loud gasp; eyes were wide as realization hit him like tons of Octopus being damped right into his spot.

Oh no, I'd over slept!"

The hell? How come he didn't realize it right away? He was too absorbed by the comfiness of his heavenly bed he forgot to wake up! The season has changed without him being aware of it. And now, the reason why the temperature in his room had dropped below zero is because it's already winter season!

Okay that was really stupid, but Natsu was starting to panic. If he really did over slept and it's already winter season, why didn't Happy wakes him up?

And speaking of the blue winged-cat, where the hell is Happy?

A sound of someone snickering on his window caught Natsu's attention.

To be continued….

* * *

**Author's Section: **Okay I think that's all for now. Any mistakes are mine, sorry! Tell me what you think about this story; comments, suggestions, questions, complains are all welcome. I'll see you all next chapter!

PS: I might come back and re-edit this chapter for all the wrong grammars and spellings. Thanks for reading, don't forget your reviews okay!

* * *

-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-


	2. Love's Mathematical Equation

**Warnings: **So you guys have reached the second chapter huh? That means you're all aware of what this story contains. So I don't really have to warn you again. Just looked over at the first chapter, it's there.

* * *

**Author's Section: ** So it's been a week since I uploaded the first chap of this story. And now I'm uploading the second one! Now, don't get the wrong idea that I'm going to update every week. My updating schedule would still depend on my mood. And as you people know, I'm the dark sorcerer of fire! I'm evil! Though I'm not a part of any guild out there, coz I'm independent I'm still evil!

So before I get pissed and decided to rape Gray…

**Natsu: **Don't you DARE!

**Johan: **protective much, huh? Well, then behave! I'm still the director of this soap so whatever I want to happen will happen!

**Natsu: ***Walks out of the room throwing death glares towards the writer*

**Johan: **Well since that was already out. I give you now the go to read the story already. But to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, I present to you the reviewer's section.

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**- theabridgedkuriboh-** I'm also wondering who's on the window too. LoL. Here's the second chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!

-**FairyWhereAreYouGoing-** Thanks for the review, second chapter for you here!

**-darkhuntressxir-** Not exactly, read this chapter for you to find out, thanks for reviewing!

**Special thanks to: _Naturesshadows, paranoidpink, JasonTodd'sGirl42, theabridgedkuriboh, Rose Mistress, CrayCrayTamForAnime, and darkhuntressxir_** for putting me and this story in your favorite and alert list for story and author alert subscription. Thanks a lot, you people made me happy.

* * *

**Summary: **Natsu was just having a peaceful sleep in his room one morning when something came up and it changes his life the way he never expected it to happen. One thing leads to another and only his decisions can decide if his life would turn into nightmare or paradise.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, duh!

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 2: Love's Mathematical Equation**

**By: Johan Lee**

Natsu's head snapped at the direction of his window upon hearing a snicker.

"Hey, who's there?!" he shouted.

Through the material of his light blue curtain, he could clearly make out a silhouette of a person standing outside his window. The said person's body though was partly hidden, and he couldn't have a clear view of the bastard's face because of the stupid curtain blocking his sight. He silently reminded himself not to listen to any of Lucy's house improvement lessons anymore.

There's a movement from the silhouette that made Natsu prepared for the worst. What if it was an enemy and was about to charge in and cut his head off. But then, just in a blink of an eye, the person was gone.

Natsu blinked twice, trice and then his eyes widened. The bastard had just run away! And he's not doing anything about it but to stare at his window like a fool.

Natsu shook out of his trance and jumped out of his bed and into his window. Ripping the stupid piece of shit out of his way, Natsu hovered over the opening and roared, fire blazing out of his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU ARE NOT GOING AWAY WITH THIS! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GOT MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR HEADS OOOOFF!..."

He was about to jump out of his window when his hand brushed to something hard and cold and….

Natsu stilled, eyes were solemnly focused on the object sitting innocently on his window.

It was….

It was a rose.

A simple but beautiful single-stem rose.

With mild curiosity, Natsu picked up the flower and brought it to his face to inspect it. It was indeed a rose, though he couldn't tell what kind of specie it was with its bluish transparent color. Maybe a rare specie, but nevertheless, a rose.

A bright smile tugged its way on his lips as a warm feeling started to spread inside him, the thought of chasing the run away bastard from earlier has long vanished into thin air. His mind was now focused only on the rose, which he figured out, came from the mysterious person on his window.

Receiving a rose from someone means that someone has a special feelings for you, or so Lucy told him so (seriously, he listened to Lucy's words a lot). And in his case, he didn't know who it was. So doing a little mathematical equation for love (Him + a rose + a stranger who cared for him = Natsu having a rose-giving secret admirer who is so hot and sexy and hopefully has a midnight black hair and eyes that were navy blue in color and likes to strip and—wait WHAT?)

Natsu flushed a deep shade of red as he realized what he was thinking, the result of his mathematical equation for love somehow freaked him out especially at the added description of what he thought of his secret admirer might looked like(or he wished would look like).

Natsu sniffed the flower distractedly, willing the pink blush dusting his cheeks to fade away. The rose smelt so great, kind of refreshing like a mountain morning air; though it somehow hurt his nose for it has a strange minty scent. He felt as if he was inhaling a eucalyptus-flavored-ice-cream (if there's even an ice-cream flavor like that!). And to think about it, the petals of the strange flower looked like it was really made up form ice. And when Natsu touched the crystal-like rose petals, the only reaction he gave was….

"No way! It's really made of ice!"

Natsu gaped like a fish with his mouth hanging open as he stared at the flower in mixed shock and astonishment. And being in a dazed of wonderment, his fingers seemed to move on their own accord as it started gliding against the cold smooth surface of its petals.

"Wow! It even looks like it was made of glass. It's cold though, but it's flawless! It's …. Perfect…!"

Didn't he just mention previously that he hated cold related things next to transportation? What had just happened to that one?

His forest green eyes were twinkling with awe as he felt the urge to touch the frozen petals once again. His heart was blazing with passion that he never felt before. But as soon the skin of his eager fingers, for the second time, made contact with the ice rose petal, steam started to emit around it. And as fast as a tear would fall from someone else's eyes, the ice rose melted into a pile of lukewarm liquid that flowed down the stem and into Natsu's hand that was holding it.

Natsu was in utter shocked and horror as he stared at the dripping water from his hand that used to be his beautiful perfect ice rose.

"What…..had just happened….?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Section: ** I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, though I feel like my writing is horrible, any mistakes are mine, please forgive me. Tell me what you think about this chapter; comments, suggestions, questions, complains are all welcome. Flames? I have Natsu here to eat those. And it will boost my power too, coz I'm so evil! I'll see you all next chapter!

**P.S.: **I'm planning to write another story here in Fairytail. It's romance/heavy drama and AU, no magic involves. And a very interesting love quadrangle (Gratsu; GraLu; LoLu)

Title? Not sure yet, but I'm thinking about "Our Own Ways of Love" that is inspired by a movie "One More Try" and a song sang by Angeline Quinto of Philippines "Without You".

If you're interested to know things about this story please tell me, I want to know.

* * *

-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-


	3. Tears for a Smile

**Warnings: **Do I really have to? It's on the first chapter.

* * *

**Author's Section: **Hello everyone! It's been a week or so. I'm supposed to update last Sunday, but I don't felt like it coz the first draft of this chapter is just so horrible. I felt a five year old is much better than me so I took a break from writing for a few days. I rewrote it yesterday and I say I'm quite satisfied with it. I hope you'll all like this chapter too. And now to thank all the people who reviewed, here's the Reviewer's Section!

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**-****theabridgedkuriboh****- **yeah, it's so sweet and I felt bad for Natsu too. But this chappie will make it up for that. How? Just go and read it. Now!

**- ****darkhuntressxir****- **you think so? Well, this chapter will answer that. Go on and read!

**-****O.o. Belt.O.o.O****- **wow! I'm so glad you'd come to like my story. I really like reading yours too. I'm so happy you found this story interesting and cute. This is the 3rd chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**- ****FairyWhereAreYouGoing****- **thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll find this chapter cute too. I know you're going to like it.

**Special Thanks to: O.o. Belt.O.o.O** and **VengefulWolf** for putting this on your favorite and alert list. I also want to thank all those who have read this story too. You people made me happy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm working on it but right now, I don't.

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 2: Tears for a Smile**

**By: Johan Lee**

A pang of remorse stabbed on Natsu's chest as he stated at the small puddle on the floor. Watching the melting ice rose slipped past his fingers felt like a big part of his life was being taken away from him.

"Why?' he only whispered before he hung his head down. Tears prickled in his eyes as the feeling of sadness grew inside. It was almost the same feeling he felt when Igneel left.

When his real parents abandoned him, Igneel came and took him in, from then he felt loved. But then one day, Igneel suddenly disappeared and he was left alone by himself, again.

The feeling was the same. When he received the ice rose, he felt loved, really. But then the ice rose melted, and he felt abandoned, once again.

Tears cascade down his cheeks as he dropped the withered stem on the floor. Feeling very unmotivated to face the day with a smile, Natsu dropped his body on the bed, hoping to find solace through the little warmness that it could provided.

Sleep consumed him fast after a moment of silent cries.

* * *

Outside, just a distance away from Natsu's house stood a dark haired male hiding from one of the large growing trees. His alluring dark blue eyes stared longingly at the sleeping form of Natsu, who had forgotten to close his window, again.

An endearing smile broke out his face as he spoke.

"I'm glad you've liked the little present I gave you. Though…." His smile faded and was replaced with a sad, pained one. "…I really felt sorry that it melted in your touched."

Gray gave a hollow laughter, void with enthusiasm. A small sob escaped his lips.

"I guess it only shows how you're never going be mine, ne Natsu."

Just thinking about his feelings could never be returned brought an intense pain in his chest. His vision blurred as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"But you know… I really want to see that smile in your face again. The smile I saw you gave when you found the ice rose on your window. I –it's been so long since I last so that smile on your face. I really want to…"

Gray closed his eyes. With so many emotions overwhelming his whole essence, he couldn't help but to let the unshed tears rolled down on his face and fell into the ground beneath him.

"I really want to….see you smile, because of me."

He heaved a sigh as his tears slowly died down. He even laughed a little at his next statement.

"I know you might think I'm being a sissy if you ever saw me crying like this. But you know, I really don't mind…

"I don't mind shedding tears, just to see your smile again, Natsu."

Suddenly, a bright blue circle of light burst on the ground and a glowing plant sprouted on its center with incredible speed.

The magical plant then stopped from growing on his knee-level and the bluish light glow coating the whole plant shattered into a million glitters of light.

Crouching down, Gray kissed the side of the close bud, and as if a spell was unlocked, the closed bud slowly blossomed into a full grown ice rose flower.

Gray smiled. "I hope this would make you smile again, Natsu."

Standing up, Gray made his way to Natsu's house. He climbed on the open window, the ice rose resting securely on his lips. He carefully put himself down, not wanting to wake Natsu and get caught.

He strode towards pinkette, who was snoring loudly on his sleep. Gray chuckled.

"Has anybody ever told you how cute you are when you're asleep?" he said as he placed the ice rose on the night stand beside Natsu's bed.

Natsu's cheeks were still damp with tears which Gray quickly brushed off with his thumb. He let his hand rest on the fire mage's face for a while to caress the soft tan skin. He then bent forward to capture Natsu's lips in a short chase kiss.

Drawing back, Gray smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for taking advantage on you, I just don't want to let anybody kiss you before me. I want to be your first kiss. Oh well..I've been your first kiss for so long."

He scratched the back of his neck, remembering how many times he'd stole a kiss form the pinkette while sleeping.

"Sorry again, it's just too hard to resist you. You really can't blame me for that, y'know? You're just so cute. It's really your fault."

Gray smiled lovingly, his thumb caressing Natsu's cheek once again, which earned him a soft moan.

Gray's smile widened.

"Sleep well Natsu. Don't worry about the world right now. Just rest, I'll be watching over you."

He withdrew his hand and went over the window where he sat and waited until it was time for him to leave.

There's a low groan from the pinkette on the bed, which made Gray stifled a laugh.

"…why the hell 'tis so cold in my room again….?..."

Gray jumped out of the window and into the ground where he was already red in containing his laughter. With the annoyed groans and whines coming from the boy inside, he knew he wouldn't last long.

_To be continued…or….THE END..?_

* * *

**Author's Section:** So what do you guys think? Should I end this here? Or should write more chapters?

Or should I write a sequel? Review and tell me what you think. And remember always that JOHAN LEE is an evil author (evil laugh). Oh well, any mistakes are mine! Any form of review is welcome. Until next time!

* * *

-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-


	4. Questions and Answers

**Warnings:** It's on the first chapter.

* * *

**Author's Section: **Well look who's here? I'm back! Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm just having a trouble thinking if I should continue or not. Well looks like I'm going to continue. Yay! Thanks to all of your reviews! It really showed me that a lot of people appreciate and enjoy reading this story so I'm going to continue writing. But since you all wanted me to continue, you have to deal with all the crazy stuffs I'm going to throw in here. What crazy stuffs I'm talking about? Read the story so you'll find out. **BTW! **I have a **very important question **on the **Author's Section **(2) at the bottom page. Share me your thoughts about it after you finished reading this chappie. Now, for all the people who reviewed, Reviewer's Section!

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**- darkhuntressxir- **Here's the 4th chapter for you. Hope this made you smile.

**-O.o. Belt.O.o.O- ***runs behind Gray* easy there Flame-belt! As you can see I've updated and I'm going to continue so no need to go all so scary. Don't worry; you'll see those parts when it happens. Enjoy reading!

**- FairyWhereAreYouGoing- **How can I say no to you? Well here's the more you wanted. Enjoy!

**-TheSlayerGirl- **here's the fourth chapter for you! Thanks for the three-letter word of a review!LOL

**-****Guest- **Yes I'll do that. Though you'll have to wait until 70 chapters before you see them together. Haha just kidding! Here's the fourth out of seventy! XD

**- theabridgedkuriboh- **I think I like sweet and sad stories at the same time. Well let's see if this story will either end sweet or sad. Thanks for always reviewing!

**-****TheRealmsOfDream- **oh! I'm glad you love this story! Chapter 4 here!

**-x0xalexis8- **thanks for reviewing! I'll keep going, don't worry.

**Special Thanks to:**

**midnight1234**, **Wizardslover** and **sakura . kinomoto . 520 **for following and putting me and this story in your favorite list. Thank you very much! To all the people out there appreciating this story by taking time to read thank you too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm the Dark Sorcerer of Fire, but I still don't own it.

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

**By: Johan Lee**

Days went by surprisingly quick, Natsu found himself in one of the most embarrassing conversation of his life. He was at the guild, and was seated with Lucy and Loki in one of their usual hangout spot which was a table on the farthest side of the bar. Loki had his arms crossed over his chest while Lucy was staring at him with a teasing look on her face.

"So Natsu," she began as she twiddled her fingers on the straw of her choco-strawberry smoothie. "Any guesses of who this secret admirer of yours could possibly be?"

Natsu gave her a dark look. "I told you I don't have a fucking clue."

Apparently, Lucy discovered the story of him having a secret admirer when she decided to pay him an unexpected visit and found him on his living room scrutinizing his collections of ice roses that was now securely placed in a flower vase. And Lucy being a pestering bitch who won't leave you alone unless you feed her curiosity, Natsu had no choice but to tell her the story of his secret admirer that always brought him an ice rose every morning. Guess how many hours she giggled and squealed on his floor, about 7 hours maybe?

Lucy rolled her eyes as she took a delicate sip on her smoothie. "Yeah right, well what can we expect from that dumb brain of yours?"

Natsu glared at her, looking very offended. "You're so mean Lucy."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to drink her dessert.

Natsu sighed as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the table for support. What did Lucy want him to do? Stayed up all night and wait till his secret admirer appear on his window and catch him? Yeah. As if he hadn't tried that several times. It didn't work obviously; he even ended up falling asleep in a very awkward position.

He turned to Lucy who had just finished off her drink. "You really can't expect me to know the identity of this person, Lucy. I never got the chance to see his face, so I don't know what he looks like."

Lucy and Loki turned to him with surprise look on their faces.

"His?!"

"He?!"

Few of their guild mates looked over at their direction. Loki's mouth was hanging open, Lucy wore the filthiest smirk on her face, and Natsu became a blushing wreck.

"I-It's not what you think it means! I-I just mistakenly use the wrong word!"

"Wrong words, huh? It doesn't sound wrong to me at all. The words seemed to roll down your tongue quite naturally."

"S-Shut up!"

"So~" Lucy drawled, the annoying smirk was still plastered on her lips. "You think it was a 'he'?"

Natsu looked away, a blush tainting his cheeks. "N-No, Not r-really…" he stammered as he rubbed the side of his face with his index finger.

Damn! This is so embarrassing! Why can't just Lucy leave him alone!

He noticed Loki was still staring at him through his azure sunglasses. But what was intriguing was the small dust of pink adoring the Lion spirit's cheeks.

Loki seemed to notice his stare and quickly looked away, the blush on his face darkened slightly.

"Natsu!" Lucy hit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for ignoring me, you dumbass! Now what I'm trying to say is, if you think it was a guy then it's a good start."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. "A good start? For what?"

"For solving the mystery of who your secret admirer really is."

A spark of interest appeared in Natsu's eyes, "Really?"

Lucy grinned, moving closer to him. "Yeah!" I actually have someone in mind already."

"You mean you'd already figured out who it is?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Well, just looking at the ice rose gave me an idea of who it is. And if you think that it's a guy then I already have a good guess of who it could possibly be."

Natsu stared up and thought for a moment. After a while of thinking, he pouted.

"This is not fair! How come you figured it out but I don't. No one comes in my mind. It's a blank face!"

He crossed his arms and look away like sulking twelve-year old. Lucy rolled her eyes and Loki had weird helpless look on his flushed face.

"Stop sulking, I can just tell you if you asked me, idiot."

Natsu looked at her. "Who is it then? Tell me Lucy."

The smirk was back on her face. "Actually, I can't just tell you, I can as well show him to you." She brought a delicate finger and pointed at a certain table on the opposite side of the guild.

Loki and Natsu turned to the direction Lucy was pointing. Loki suddenly had a scowl on his face and Natsu; well Natsu had a priceless look on his face with his eyes almost popped out of its socket. And don't forget about his mouth doing a fish jaw motion.

Natsu could feel his face heating up as he stared at the half-naked ice mage occupying the table across from them. He turned his head back to Lucy and he could see the annoying smirk on her face grew wider.

"Y-Yo-u mean G-Gray?!"

"The one and only."

"N-no way, Lucy! That's way too impossible! That freakin' ice bastard is so far away from my ice rose admirer! Your idea is so ridiculous!"

"Don't give me that you slow-brain fire idiot! I only said it was a guess! Though I'm still certain it was him."

"But why him?"

Lucy stared at him and rolled her eyes. "You really are slow Natsu."

"Don't go insulting me all of the sudden! Just tell me why you think it's him!"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

She crossed her arms over the table and put a serious face. "Gray is a guy right?"

"Yeah, what made you think he's not?"

She smacked him on the head. "Just answer it with either Yes or No, or right or wrong, you moron!"

"Aye."

"That too Happy II. Okay next question. Gray is an ice mage right?"

"Right."

"Next question: The ice rose was made up of ice right?"

"That's why it is called an ice rose."

Lucy glared.

"Right."

"Last question: Do you think it's possible for Gray to make an ice rose using his Ice-make Magic?"

"Oh, I guess he can. Gray is an ice mage so if he wanted to do an ice rose then he….."

Natsu never got the chance to finish his sentence as the meaning of his own words finally clicked in his mind.

"You finally figure it out?"

Years seemed to pass by before Natsu gave a meek nod, a dust of pink coloring his tan cheeks. He gazed at the ice mage across the bar. As usual, Gray wore nothing but his black boxers. He'd seen Gray like this a million times before, but he felt a different tug in his heart this time. Gray is so handsome, and he really looked so, tempting. Natsu shook his head as he felt his flushed face turn even darker. And as if the raven haired male sensed that he was being stared at, Gray looked their way. Navy blue eyes met forest green ones, and electricity rushed through Natsu's body.

Gray sent them a smirk, a very hot one and Natsu embarrassedly looked away.

Putting a hand on his chest, Natsu could feel his heart beating unnaturally fast against his ribcage. Boy, why was he feeling like this?

"That's love Natsu!" Lucy squealed on his side like a crazy fangirl.

Everyone near them turned with curious faces, but Natsu was quick to send them away with a death glare. Mira Jane walked passed their table for what seemed like the hundred times this day. What the hell! Was she eavesdropping on them the whole time!

Loki though has a deep frown on his face, looking annoyed at something Natsu had no idea of what about.

"I still have doubts that Gray is the one behind this entire secret admirer thing."

Everyone on the table turned to Loki, who for the first in ages voiced out his opinion about the subject. Even Mira Jane who'd finally stopped eavesdropping (because she's now listening to them so openly, much to Natsu's dismay) looked at the Lion spirit and made herself a seat beside Natsu.

"What do you mean you have doubts Loki? Are you saying that my theory is not accurate?" Lucy asked with a sharp look.

"No, Not at all my dear Lucy." He sweetly replied. Obviously, he wasn't looking forward to deal with the blonde's PMS-ing mode that happened mostly when he disagrees with her idea.

"What do you mean then, Loki?" Mira Jane asked.

Loki pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to Lucy.

"With the simple facts you've pointed out earlier that can be linked to an ice mage, you're maybe right that it could be Gray. He's actually in the highest list of possibilities because he's close to Natsu."

Everyone nodded at this except Natsu who was too embarrassed to even acknowledge what was being said.

"But," Loki continued. "We can't just go and conclude that it's really Gray, he's not the only ice mage here in Fiore."

"Loki is right." Mira Jane agreed. "Remember, Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale is an ice mage too. And Ultear of Crime Sorcière, although she uses Time Arc Magic, she's still the daughter of Ul and the blood of an Ice-make Mage runs through her veins."

"So Gray is not our only prime suspect?" Natsu asked.

Everyone sweat dropped at the word 'suspect'. What is this, a crime-solving story? No one said anything about it though.

"You have a point Loki, though I still vote that it's Gray." Lucy insisted.

"I'm with you Lucy!" Mira Jane smiled.

Natsu glared at the two girls, while Loki resumed to his silent mode.

"I hope it was just some ugly amateurish ice wizard." Loki muttered to himself. "If it's Gray then it would be harder for me to win him over. And if you're going to add Lyon Bastia then things will turn even more complicated! If ever, those two would be a tough rivalry. Damn! Why do Natsu have to be so attractive?"

Do Celestial Spirits always tend to talk to themselves like this?"

Loki turned to Natsu who had an eyebrow raised at him.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to yourself. Do you always do that?"

"No, not really. Wait! You heard what I'm saying?!"

Natsu smirked. "Kinda, you're saying something about 'rivalry' and 'someone being so attractive'."

Loki gulped. This is not good. He forgot Natsu has a good sense of hearing. Crap!

"A-And? What else did you hear?"

Natsu shrugged. "I didn't hear much of it. You know I'm no eavesdropper." He said, sending Mira Jane a dirty look who just gave an innocent smile which wasn't innocent at all.

Loki chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah. I know that Natsu."

Pwew! That was close.

Natsu gave him a smile, which made his heart go all flattery in his chest. Damn he's so cute!

"So, who's this someone attractive you're talking about?"

"Err…just a girl I met yesterday…haha..yeah that's just it." He scratch the side of his chin as Natsu gave him a look.

"Man, you're such a flirt."

"Hey, where did I hear that before?"

They both shared a laugh.

Natsu felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and Gray came to his view standing beside him. He froze.

"Oi flame-brain! Lucy told me there's something you wanted to ask me about. What is it?"

Natsu had a horrified look on his face. "What? Lucy?" he turned to the seat next to him and found nothing but air. Mira Jane had somehow vanished in her seat too. What the hell? When did those two disappeared?

"Well?"

He turned his gaze back to Gray who was staring down at him impatiently.

"..."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Section: **I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's quite longer than the previous. Now for the **very important question: **

**Aside from Natsu talking to Gray about the Ice Rose, what other stuffs do you think might happen in the later chapters? You have 3 clues.**

**Loki**

**Lyon**

**Quadrangle**

Whatever comes to your mind with these clues I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me your thoughts! Bye for now!

* * *

**-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-**


	5. I've Fallen For You

**Warnings:** It's on the first chapter.

* * *

**Author's Section: **Hi everyone! After the long wait I've finally updated! *cheers* Sorry for it took me so long to update (3 weeks after the last update). Lot of thing just happened in my life, mainly the major writer's block I had for two weeks. Every time I tried writing for this chapter it always ended full of crap. Of course I don't want to give you something like that. So I've decided to wind up a little and me and my friends decided to go the beach. I felt myself relax and when we got back, ta da! A chapter that satisfied me enough to continue writing. I hope it satisfies you too, my readers. Sorry for the long wait!

BTW, have you ever heard the song **SARANGHAE? **The theme song of a Korean T.V. series **PERFECT MATCH**. Well, it's just the song I'm listening to while I'm writing this chapter. Maybe you could try and listened to it too while reading this chapter. It's cute! Just a suggestion.

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**- ****darkhuntressxir****- **good guess! But I won't confirm it to you until . thanks for always reviewing!

**-Secret- **I'm glad to hear that! I hope you'll stay interested until the end. Well that's my part to do. Thanks! I still have loads of interesting scenes. You just have to patiently wait for it.

**-****zakky492****- **I've upadated! Lyon going to fall for Natsu? Maybe? I won't tell you until it happen. haha. It really is crazy if that quadrangle happened. You want that to happen? You want to see three hot guys fighting over Natsu's heart? I'll let you know through my upcoming chapters.

**-****x0xalexis8****- **Maybe? I won't tell you yet. But the role of those two would be revealed until much, much later. Stay tuned!

**- ****theabridgedkuriboh****- **That's a very good guess for you! What will you do if your guess is what exactly happen in the later chapters? Hmmm? I want to know.

**-****O.o. Belt.O.o.O****- **Flame belt! Are you still alive? LOL. Here's the fifth chapter you'd been dying to read for. Sorry it took me so long. But here it is!

**-****TheRealmsOfDream****- **here's the fifth chapter! I badly want Lyon to appear too. But sadly he can't. well I guess we really have to be patient until it was time for him to enter the scene. You know, I love reading stories too that have one person being loved by many. It's just so cute!

**- ****FairyWhereAreYouGoing****- **Maybe? Hehe, I won't confirm anything until later. But I'm glad with your answer. It's interesting really if it happen.

**-****LuMidoriiroo****- **wow! an avid fan of Gratsu. Well this is a Gratsu fic, I guess that's the only assurance I could give you. But since Loki and Lyon might possibly get involve, you'll have to start collecting China plates to throw at me !

**Special Thanks to:**

**Luceria, AnimeForLife123, Moongirl513, Angel Menna, Allie X 'I, LuMidoriiroo, sktrgrl13, **and** ShafiraHatake **for following the story and for putting it on your favorite list. Also for putting me on your Author Alert subscription. You guys make me feel so flattered. Thank you so much for taking time to read it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of saying this, but I really don't own it.

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 5: I've Fallen For You**

**By: Johan Lee**

Natsu squirmed nervously on his seat as he tried to come up of something to say. What's he supposed to say anyway?

'_Gray, are you my secret admirer, the one sending me ice roses every morning?'_

No.

Fucking hell no!

There's no way in hell he would ask the ice bastard something so stupid like that! What is he, a freaking high school girl?

Although Natsu has a straightforward mind on most of things, he couldn't afford asking the raven such a question that was surely embarrassing for the both of them. Most especially in his side. He would rather pick a fight with Erza even if it means death.

Erza in her Purgatory Armor appeared in his mind followed by her frightening voice saying _"None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale."_

Or maybe not. Natsu felt a deadly chill run up his spine at his imagination. Maybe telling Gray about it wasn't such a bad idea.

Natsu sighed. It is true that he's curious and he really wanted to know if, by any chance, the ice mage has something to do with the secret admirer thing. But asking Gray about it straight on the face was just something he couldn't bring himself to do. Not with all their guildmates around. Those bastards probably have their ears on the both of them now. Damn eavesdroppers!

"Are you just going to sit there all day and stare at my face or you're going to tell me what's in that birdbrain of yours?"

Gray's slightly annoyed voice snapped Natsu out of his musings. And upon realizing that he'd just spaced out while facing Gray, a bright blush appeared in his cheeks in an instant and he quickly averted his gaze.

Great.

Just great. He'd just made a fool of himself in front of Gray and now the stripper would surely think he's the reason for all the mess Natsu was doing to himself right now.

Grayt.

Stupid! That's not how you spell it. It's G-R-E-A-T. GREAT! Not G-R-A-Y-T. That's just putting a letter 't' after Gray's name! Now look, I'm started blabbering non-sense things like an idiot?

"You know you're just wasting my time here."

"Well, uh..it's-"

"Spill it Natsu."

"I-It's about….uhmm…about the…."

"About what?"

"It's about the ic-"

"What?"

A glare.

"Damn it! Stop interrupting me!"

"I would if you stop acting stupid."

"I'm not acting stupid! I just don't know what to say!"

Gray stared at him incredulously.

"What? You called for me here because you said you have something to ask from me. Now you're telling me you don't know what to say? That's pretty sound stupid to me!"

"I didn't called for you bastard. It's Lucy! And you're an idiot for believing her words!"

"It's because she said it's serious!"

"It is! But still, I didn't call for you, Talking Underpants!"

"Whatever. At least I don't go day dreaming while someone was talking to me, Flames for Brain!"

"Wha- hey! I don't go day dreaming!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"You're blushing like a girl!"

"I'm-" Natsu paused and turned his head away, feeling the warmness crept over his cheeks. "-not…"

A few snickers and giggles from the background made him blush even deeper.

"Yes you are."

"Shut up."

Natsu glanced sideways and saw an amused smile playing on Gray's wonderful lips. He looked so attractive, really, and Natsu's heart skipped a beat at that.

"So what are you trying to tell me earlier again?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, feeling extremely annoyed for losing in a stupid argument with the Ice Block. It's a silly argument, but still he lost. He didn't like losing, especially to Gray. But that stupid 'blushing' remark really caught him off guard.

"Well?"

"Forget about it."

Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to tell me anymore?"

"I guess not. Now leave me alone."

A sigh. Natsu watched from the corner of his eyes as Gray ran a hand through his tousled black hair, his body muscles contracting slightly at the movement.

Natsu felt himself gulp unconsciously at the sight of Gray's chiseled bare chest, glistening slightly with sweat. His black short riding dangerously low on his hips and damn! Why does Natsu felt like something was twitching under his pants?

Gray sighed again, regarding Natsu a small glance before turning around.

"Fine, I'll be going then."

As Natsu watched Gray walked away, a little voice inside screamed at him that he should go and stop the ice mage. And before he knew it, his body had moved on its own accord and he was on his feet. His hand instinctively reached out and grabbed Gray's hand, halting him to a stop.

"Gray…"

Gray turned and stared at Natsu in surprise.

"Natsu?"

Natsu stared back in equal surprise. When Gray's eyes went on their linked hands, Natsu quickly withdrew it away. But Gray was fast enough to grab Natsu's hand back preventing it from slipping out of his grasp. Natsu tried to tug his hand back, but Gray just won't let go of it.

"Natsu." Gray repeated.

"…"

"Why did you stop me?"

"I-It's about the stuff that I wanted to ask you."

Gray sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to tell me what's this stuff is all about?"

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He glanced around nervously and Gray did the same.

Everyone on the guild had their eyes on the both of them with full interest. From the corner, Lucy and Mira Jane were staring at them with stars in their eyes. Loki however didn't look impressed at all, judging by the scowl present on his face.

Natsu suddenly felt the need to get out and run, but the hand clutching his own ever so tightly stopped him to do so. In truth, he could just rip it out of Gray's grasp if he wanted to. But as how embarrassing it is to admit it, he didn't want to let go of Gray's hand either.

He made a small tug and Gray's hold loosened a bit.

Did Gray finally understand their situation now? Natsu felt relief washed over him as he felt the hand slowly letting it go.

However, as Natsu was about to retract his precious hand back completely, Gray suddenly tightened his hold again and yanked him forward. Natsu yelped in surprise as he stumbled towards Gray, his body slammed against the ice mage's torso and his other free hand unintentionally landed on Gray's firm chest.

Natsu's face heat up at the closeness.

"G-Gray! What are you doing?!"

The ice mage just gave a mysterious smile before leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

"Tree of Memories, at the South Gate Park. Meet me there before sunset, we'll talk."

Gray's warm minty breath tickled the flesh in his ear and Natsu couldn't help but to blush deeper as he felt his body tingled in excitement. Damn it Gray! What are you doing to me?

Gray leaned back and finally released his hand. He gave him a final look for confirmation which Natsu regarded with a stiff nod.

With that, Gray walked out of the guild, leaving Natsu standing awkwardly in the middle of the bar with his guildmates staring at him with knowing smirks on their faces. Natsu growled as he engulfed his fists with flame and glared at them.

"What the hell are you looking at!?"

* * *

Moments or so later, Natsu walked out of the guild with a smug smile on his face. Throwing a glance at the pile of unconscious mages lying on the floor, he laughed loudly.

That's what people get when they pry too much on someone else's love life, and in this case, it was Natsu's love life.

Yeah. Natsu's LOVE life. You heard it right.

Now people.

Try to pry and you'll get fry.

Natsu's laughter could still be heard as he sauntered away. Lucy and Mira Jane sweat-dropped from behind the counter.

"Geez what a mess! Master and Erza would be pissed when they arrived."

"You're right Lucy." Mira Jane agreed. "Let's go clean this mess then."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. You're going to help me of course."

Lucy half-groaned, half-whined as Mira Jane disappeared in a room, chuckling. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

On his way home, Natsu passed a karaoke bar. The sun was still so high in the sky, he didn't know but he wished it was already sunset. Was he really that excited? He sighed and leaned his back on the wall beside the bar's door. Million of thoughts were running through his head, most of them were about a certain Ice Mage.

A music from the inside started playing. Unbeknownst to others, Natsu loved to listen to music. Igneel used to sing for him when he was little. The mighty dragon always sang lullabies before they went to sleep. The old days, Natsu missed it. He missed Igneel. After a few stroke of notes, a female voice soon joined the melody.

_What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near  
I'm just not the same  
I'm tryin' to hide it  
Try not to show it  
It's crazy  
How could it be_

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels_

The lyrics of the song caught Natsu off-guard. The message of the song just kinda speaks about what he currently felt right now. And he couldn't help but to get mesmerized by it.

_When you said hello  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside  
Is this really happenin'  
Or am I just dreaming  
I guess, it's true  
I can't believe_

Natsu felt a small blush appeared in his face as he remembered the times when he would met Gray's stare and his heart would start fluttering wildly against his chest like a cage bird wanting to break free. He never knew why that always happened to him, every time Gray was around. Maybe because…

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love_

Had he? Had he really fallen in love? With Gray?

_Doesn't matter where I am  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you_

Yes. He did. He's finally going to admit it to himself. He'd fallen in love with his rival and best friend. He's fallen in love with Gray. The cold heartless sexy bastard that is Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love_

"So this love." Natsu repeated with a smile as he pushed himself from the wall and started walking again.

"I'm glad I felt it with you, Ice Block."

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Section: **Ohhh! Natsu finally realized his feelings to Gray! The only thing he needed now was to know Gray feels the same way.

The song I used in the end doesn't belong to me. It belongs to **Toni Gonzaga **and is titled **I've Fallen For You"**. You can go listen to it in youtube if you want, it's one of my favorite song.

I do hope this chapter is satisfying enough to make up on my late update. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me your thoughts. Your reviews always make me feel useful to the world. LOL. Coz your reviews let me know that a lot of people are enjoying reading my story even though it wasn't the best compared to others. My best thanks goes to all of you. Always…

* * *

**-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-**


	6. When I Close My Eyes

**Warnings:** It's on the first chapter.

* * *

**Author's Section: **An update at last! Sorry for taking this so long (3 months almost). I have a lot of things happened to me for the last couple of months. I've got a promotion from my job, I've found an inspiration but he broke my heart T.T, we're still friends though and I can feel that he feels something for me but don't want to entertain it. What a coward but I love him. Recently, someone new came into my life, helping me to move on and boy, I saw my Love's jealous eyes on me every time me and the new guy were together! Serves him right for breaking my heart! Okay, so I know my messed up love life is not really an excuse but I don't really know what else to say to you people. But I know you still can forgive me, yeah?

**Natsu: **What made you think they'll forgive you sucker flame author? This story get stuck in Fairy Limbo for 3 months! They have probably forgotten about this story now! And stop saying crappy excuses you're just a lazy ass!

**Johan: **What do you want me to do? Give our readers the failed draft of the story? No way! And I'm not being lazy. You know we have a couple of shoots from the last three months but something feels really off so we have go under revision. I thought I have explained to you a couple of weeks ago?

**Natsu:** *roll eyes*Yeah right. Like the readers will believe you.

**Johan: ***glare* Say another word Natsu I'm so going to ruin your love life. Everyone please don't mind us, go on with the story.

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**- ****theabridgedkuriboh****- **Agree! They're so cute. Here's the next issue of Ice Roses for you!

**-****Watashiwa No namae Etsuko-chan****- **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll get fired up in this chapter too.

**- ****darkhuntressxir****- **Yes he finally did! Go Natsu!

**- ****FairyWhereAreYouGoing****- **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Natsu meeting up with Gray! Go on and read it.

**-****AsDarknessSpreads****- **well I've also notice that majority of the story was written in Natsu's POV. I might consider it but I guess I'll just stick with my POV writing style: Limited Omniscient Viewpoint.

**-****O. Belt.O.o.O****- **Hey there Flamebelt! Sorry for taking so long to update. But look here's the next issue. Hopefully it's as 'marvelous' as the previous one and well I've read your stories too, old and new but I haven't got the much time to leave a review. But I will someday.

Loke? You mean you didn't know why he acts that way? *smiles* okay, thought it was already mention from the previous chapters (3 I think) but I won't tell you why until the next issue (chapter 7) is up. Stay Tuned!

**-****DragonsRuin****- **LOL! I see you're enjoying yourself reading this story. Don't worry, I'll try to do your request, just not in this chapter.

Lyon? Yeah he might but he's not the only one y'know. But it's Grayt having them so Gray would feel threaten that Natsu would be take away from him.

**-****Guest- **Thank you! Hope you love this chapter too!

**-****Dattebayo Luna and Ginny****- **Thank you for your review! Here is the update!

**-****YokuMiya****- **Gray really is a creeper and it's hot. XD And Gray? Maybe. This chapter will answer that.

**-CapnKYT- **You're so lucky you don't have to wait any longer. Here is the 7th issue of Ice Roses! Enjoy!

**-Edward Elric Fangirl 1212- **Yeah it's a total OMG! Love chains and Triangles are my specialty. And I'll tell you that next chapter, that clash of Loke and Gray will began. And followed by that chapter, Lyon will finally enter the scene! Can't wait for that!

**Special Thanks to:**

**MatakiKazumi, Jigoku-to-Hana, AsDarknessSpreads, fullbusteriffic, xCloudx-xStrifex, HGM1Bubbles, NinjaDragonShiroku, Otaku-TACO, chrystable, Moonlight-MidnightYaoi, , Dattebayo Luna and Ginny, yuuki878, SumerBreeze, YokuMiya, Gratsu-dragon, April Hawkeye and CapnKYT. **Phew! Okay that was quite a lot of people. This story seemed to be getting more popular than I'm expecting. And that's all thanks to you guys who put it on your favorite and alert list. Also to those who have Subscribed and have put me as Favorite Author and most especially to those who leave a review thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I really don't own it. But I wish I did.

* * *

**Song Disclaimer: **I don't own **"When I Close My Eyes", **it belongs to **Julie Anne San Jose. **I advised you people to listen to it coz it's so wonderful.

* * *

**Ice Roses**

**Chapter 6: When I Close My Eyes**

**By: Johan Lee**

Natsu scanned his reflection through the full length body mirror on his old closet with weary eyes. He made a few poses in different angles and after a moment, he grunted in dissatisfaction and disregarded the piece of clothing he was currently trying on.

The faded blue T-shirt landed on a heap of clothes already mounting on the floor. Natsu was about to reach out for the next outfit he's going to try but grasped an empty air instead.

Natsu sighed dejectedly upon realizing that the blue T-shirt was already the last article of clothing available on his closet. He had run out of choices now. The only choice left for him was, well, his gold-trimmed black vest that he wore almost every day. It's not like he disliked it. It's just; he wanted to wear something different for today. He wasn't trying to impress the Ice Popsicle either. He just wanted Gray to see him in a different outfit when he met up with him later for today.

Natsu sighed, turning to the person sitting on his bed.

"Lucy! A little help here?"

Said blonde looked up from the magazine she was currently reading and regarded him a look stating "What do you want me to do?"

Natsu gestured to the pile of junks he once used to call clothes and said, "I don't have any more clothes to wear, help me!"

Lucy just shrugged, though something glinted in her brown eyes.

"Why don't you just wear your usual clothes? It's not like Gray would mind."

Natsu just pouted at that.

"But he'd seen me in those like a hundred times already! I wanted to wear something new!"

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow. "Trying to impress someone aren't we?"

Natsu's face heat up at that. "W-what? No! It's nothing like that!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes with a stifled giggle. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say."

"Lucy!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll help you!" she stood up from his bed and went for the door, motioning for him to follow. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Gray shifted on his position on the tree he was currently lying at for the hundred times today. A scowl was present on his handsome pale face as he tried to focus on the book he was currently reading.

One hour. Only an hour to go before Natsu appeared to meet up with him.

He was excited, and a little nervous, and a little bit scared. Gray had finally decided.

He's going to tell Natsu today. Finally.

After Lucy informed him that Natsu was in search of the mysterious person that always brought ice roses on him every morning, Gray felt an overwhelming feeling fluttered on his chest. And when Lucy told him that Natsu thought it was a 'he' just made his hope soared up high in the sky.

Maybe…..

Just maybe…..

Gray closed the book he was reading with a sigh. He can't read properly with the pinkette occupying his mind. He just can't concentrate.

A gentle breeze blew over his direction after a long serene moment, making the pages of his closed book fluttered open. His hand rose to reclose the book but something caught his eyes amidst of the fluttering pages. Gray held the book and retracted the folded piece of paper inserted in between the pages.

Gray unfolded the paper and brought it closer for inspection. His eyes then lit up in recognition as he scanned the words written on it.

Gray smiled a little. He hardly remembered it, but it was a song he wrote for Natsu a few months ago. His smile then widen as he remember the tune of it.

Putting the book on his side, Gray brought his hands together; one was closed into a fist while the other was spread wide open, and then he chanted loudly.

"Ice-make:Guitar!"

* * *

Excitement and nervousness were coursing through Natsu's body as he entered the South Gate Park.

"Finally I'm here! I thought I would never make it on time." He said as he dusted non-existent dirt on his newly bought outfit.

And again for the umpteenth time of the day he tried to assured himself that Lucy's 'sense of fashion' is still the best and most reliable thing in the world. Although in reality he was a little bit unsure about Lucy's 'sense of fashion' or whatever it was, he wasn't really sure what it really means.

He was wearing a semi-body fit V-neck black shirt with dark pink trimming the neck line and the end of the sleeves. A set of thin pink stripes were also present starting on his chest part where a word "Recless" was written in bold letters, and the stripes grows bigger as it reach the bottom of the shirt. The lower part of his body was covered in simple light brown coated semi-skinny jeans secured by a dark brown colored belt with silver rectangular buckle. On his feet was a pair of boot-cut brown leather shoes that reached the middle of his lower legs. And though it's not essential for his new outfit, Natsu still insisted to put his old signature scale-patterned scarf as a finishing touch. He wouldn't feel like himself if the scarf wasn't a part of his new attire.

To get settled with these new set clothes is pretty tiring though. When he asked Lucy to help him about what he should wear, he'd never really thought that the blonde mage would practically drag him into the largest store of clothes found in Magnolia. Trying a few set of outfit is fine. But with Lucy forcing him to try almost every fucking clothes she saw which is by the way almost half the number of clothes available on that store is totally the freakiest thing so far that had ever happened to him. Personally, Natsu would rather be off fighting monsters threatening to take over Earth Land than being attacked by a nightmare of clothes.

That was the freakiest. But the scariest thing was when that "Jason" reporter from Weekly Sorcerer magazine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started taking photos of him like tomorrow's the Dooms Day. If it wasn't for Lucy's Erza-like glower, he would have been punched the lights out of that reporter guy's face for even coming near him. He still disliked the punk's guts because every time he wrote something about him it's always about the stuffs he destroyed, the stuff he destroyed and the stuff he destroyed.

Pfft!

What a pain in the ass. Even the "Jason" guy's signature word "cool" which he frequently shouts annoyed him to no end. Taking a photo of him in a boxer is not cool, it's hot.

Anyways, the reporter guy wasn't half-bad at all in the end. In fact, he even assured Natsu that he would write something so wonderful about him in exchange for all the photos he'd taken plus the very 'sweet' interview that almost burned the idiot's pink T-shirt along with his precious camera. That's what he got for prying too much about his love life. Remember? _Pry and you'll get fry? _Yeah that's it.

At least, it warned the punk to not stalk him as he leave the store and meet up with Gray. It would be too embarrassing if things turned out differently and someone not from the guild (even people from the guild) witnessed it. Natsu was sure he'd never be able to face the next day's morning if it ever happened.

Finally convinced that he indeed looked good in his new clothes, Natsu quickened his pace. Excitement filled every fiber of his body as he imagined what kind of reaction he would get from the ice mage if he sees him.

Would he get a positive reaction? Hopefully.

But what if Gray found him funny in his new clothes and called him a sucker for trying to be a fashionista? Rather than getting a love life, he'd be trampled with humiliation from the one he loved instead.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid and self-conscious about nothing in particular? Man, he really needed to stop doing that.

"Oh well…if Gray laughed at me because of my clothes I'm going to kick his ass. And I'm so going to shove this ice rose in his filthy mouth."

The 'Tree of Memories' finally came into view. Natsu however didn't seemed to realize it yet as he was so busy thinking about ways how to murder Gray if he ever insulted his today's outfit.

Just exactly as he rounded a corner, a soft tune of guitar playing reached his sensitive ears, effectively cutting him out of his inner rumblings. It was a gentle melody, heartwarming yet somewhat melancholic. But what truly enthralled Natsu was the deep soothing voice that soon melded with the melody.

"_Wishing on a distant star,_

_A glimpse of what we had._

_It is you I think about,_

_Our memories of love._

_As time goes by,_

_I found the reason why,_

_Why I'm falling deeper into you."_

Natsu went speechless as he stared in awe at the owner of the voice who was sat on a large root protruding from the ground. An ice guitar was cradled in his arms as his fingers strummed skillfully against the strings. His eyes were closed as he sang, his voice blending perfectly with the melody that each note seemed to tug painfully at Natsu's heartstrings. He never knew Gray had such a talent like this within him.

"_When I close my eyes,_

_Then I realize,_

_With you I wanna be._

_And with open arms,_

_I'm waiting for the hour,_

_For the time that you will see._

_See and feel the love,_

_We deserve to have,_

_You and I are meant to be._

_When I close my eyes,_

_You are here with me."_

Gray continued to sing, his fingers glided against the instrument like a professional guitarist. His eyes were kept closed with his raven bangs bouncing lightly from his face as the wind continued to ruffle his hair playfully. Gray hadn't notice him yet. The raven Ice-maker mage seemed to be in a different realm, a world that only he knew.

"_I can't help but cry,_

_Dwellin' on the past._

_Kisses in the night,_

_That never falls apart._

_And all this time,_

_I never stop to try,_

_To bring back all that's left behind."_

Natsu stared at Gray with longing eyes. And he wondered if he was somehow a part of the 'world' Gray had created in his mind. Natsu's chest tightened and tears formed in his eyes as he watched the pained expression on Gray's handsome face as he sang.

"_When I close my eyes,_

_Then I realize,_

_With you I wanna be._

_And with open arms,_

_I'm waiting for the hour,_

_For the time that you will see._

_See and feel the love,_

_We deserve to have,_

_You and I are meant to be._

_When I close my eyes,_

_You are here with me."_

Memories of the past flashed behind Natsu's eyes as he listened further into the song. His first meeting with Gray, their first fight, their first mission together, even the first time Gray had called him by his name with worry-filled voice, he remember them all. Every single memory he shared with the raven, he remembered them all.

"_It's hard for me to face_

_The truth and not the lies._

_I beg you to believe,_

_That I love you all my life."_

Natsu stared at the ice rose he brought with him and then gazed back at Gray. The ice mage had been his rival and best friend ever since he became a mage of Fairy Tail. And ever since, Gray had been the only person who always manage to get on his nerves at the slightest bit if things. But somehow, Gray was also the only person who had managed to make his way through Natsu's foolish heart.

"_When I close my eyes,_

_Then I realize,_

_With you I wanna be._

_And with open arms,_

_I'm waiting for the hour,_

_For the time that you will see._

_See and feel the love,_

_We deserve to have,_

_You and I are meant to be._

_When I close my eyes,_

_You are here with me."_

Natsu closed his eyes as he mustered up all the courage he needed. Although he still couldn't quite grasp the idea of Gray being his secret admirer, he knew by heart that it was Gray, because he wanted it to be Gray and no one else. It's just got to be him.

"_When I close my eyes,_

_You are here with me."_

Gray ended the song with a few gentle strokes on his ice guitar. Slowly, as the song faded into the background, the raven-haired teen opened his steel-blue eyes and Natsu took it was the cue to finally approach the ice mage.

"That was such a-"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

And just like that, Natsu's unfinished speech went unheard as a certain blue-haired water mage jumped out of a big bush and rushed beside the startled ice-maker.

"Gray-sama! Juvia didn't know you were such a good singer! Did Gray-sama write that song? Juvia wants to hear it again! Please Gray-sama! Sing that song again!"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched inwardly as he stared at the blunette. He was already used at Juvia's antics when it comes to showing her undying affection to Gray. He wasn't in the slightest bit bothered about it before. But as he watched her practically clung at the raven like it was for dear life and almost merged her whole body against Gray, Natsu would be lying if he claimed the scene didn't affect him at all. He felt extremely irritated to the point that though it was very rude, he almost wished that Gray would just shove her away, tell her that he would never ever like her and that he already had someone he loved which is him.

However, none of his evil thoughts happened, because instead of shoving her away, Gray just put his arms around her waist and pulled her a little bit more closer to him, nodding his head as he complied to her request which is singing the song again…..for her.

Natsu felt something slipped out of his hand as he watched the world shattered before him.

Why were they acting like acting that? Are they…..what he thought they are? A couple? But what about Gray being his secret admirer? What happened to that? Is it all a wishful thinking, an illusion he assumed to be real?

No.

No! No! No! No! No! No! It can't be!

How could have he been such a fool? Believing Gray cared for him that way. How stupid of him! He shouldn't have listened to Lucy! He shouldn't have come here! He must…..leave…..now…..

Natsu took a step backward and-

CRSSHK!

His whole body went still as he felt something broke under the weight of his foot. Glancing down below, Natsu gasped in horror as he learned that it was his precious ice rose he had stepped into.

No.

* * *

Gray shifted his ice guitar on his lap, preparing himself to sing again, although a little reluctant since it was a song he wrote for Natsu. He wanted the pinkette to be the first one to hear it but-

CRSSHK!

A sound like a glass just broke made Gray looked up and his breath get caught in his throat when his eyes met the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life.

Almost.

Almost if it wasn't for the wounded look that creature was having on his handsome face.

"N-Natsu!"

The said boy gazed up and met his own. Gray froze as he stared at Natsu's pain-filled forest eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

"Natsu!" he called again, putting his instrument away to stand up only to be stop by a hand seized on his arm. The fire mage looked away, hiding his eyes with his sakura-colored bangs.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you two. I-I'll just talk to you some other day, Gray. I…..I need to go."

Natsu paused for a moment then spun on his heels and run.

"Wait, Natsu don't go!"

Gray look down at Juvia. "I'm sorry Juvia but I-"

"Go ahead." She murmured, cutting him off.

Gray stared at the water mage in surprise and Juvia just gave a sad smile back.

"Juvia knows that you love Natsu-san."

That surprised Gray even more.

"What? H-how?"

She just shook her head.

"Juvia just know. Juvia watch you every morning leaving ice roses on Natsu-san's house. You must love him that much. Juvia wished to be love by Gray-sama like that. But Juvia can't force herself to Gray-sama anymore. Now please go and chase after Natsu-san."

Gray smiled at that. "Thank you Juvia."

Walking towards the spot where Natsu stood a while ago, Gray crouched down and retrieved the ice rose, or rather, what was left of it. It must have been what Natsu wanted to ask him back in the guild.

If he was his ice rose secret admirer.

Gray rose from his feet and with determined eyes; he sprinted off to chase after the one he love.

"Natsu."

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Section: **And the chapter ends here! i hope this made up with the lateness of my update. I can't promise for the 7th chapter to be out soon but I'll work on it as always and you'll just be surprised one day it's already up. Thank You so much for reading, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. As always, do leave a review, comments, suggestions, questions and criticism , I'll appreciate it if you make it a little bit longer. That's all bye!

* * *

**Advertisement: **I have a new **Gratsu story **titled **"Something So Special", ** The prologue is already up in the Archieve a week or so ago. I'll probably start working on it since I'm done working on **Ice Roses **Sixth Chapter. If you haven't came across it yet please check it out!

* * *

**-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-**


End file.
